Devices for regulating voltage are known in which the difference between a desired voltage and the measured voltage is fed to a regulator. This regulator forms a manipulated variable for the actuating of an actuator.
Ordinarily, the regulators include operational amplifiers and capacitors. Operational amplifiers, however, involve very high expense for parts and application. In particular, traditional regulators must be adjusted so that they provide stable operation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a voltage regulator device having a simple construction.